


Loving a Wolf's Curse

by matokosama



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Anti-aging, F/F, Possible Slow burn, Ruby Doesn't Age AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matokosama/pseuds/matokosama
Summary: Ruby doesn't age. Peter knew this. He loved her still, even with the wolf. But Peter is gone now. Ruby has lived 140 years and doesn't know what to do with herself. During one of her visits, she runs into and meets people she never expected would show up in her life. But her curse, what is she to do?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing, so let's see how this will turn out. It's still a work in progress, so it'll take me a while to finish this as I am still flushing this story out. Wanted to at least get this started for RedBeauty Week. Been planning this for a long while now, so hopefully you will like it. Comments are appreciated!

Ruby held the small wrinkled hand, brushing it lightly, almost as if she were to press any harder the hand in hers would crumble. 

“Ruby, it is ok. It’s time for me to go.” A coarse voice rumbled from the old man sitting with her. Hearing this, tears started spilling from her eyes.

“Peter, you can’t leave me alone,” she sobbed. She didn’t want him to see her in this state, but just hearing the state of his voice broke her heart. “I hate this curse…”

“D-don’t worry. You’ll find someone, y-you’ll find a place that will accept you.” 

She looked up to see him smile. 

“I love you, Ruby.” 

“And I love you, Peter.”

And with that, Ruby heard his final breath escape past his lips.


	2. Meeting the Young Beauty

Ruby stood at the foot of a gravestone, holding a small bouquet of flowers. It was just as cold as it was the day he died. Every breath she took her exhales could be seen. She tugged on her red scarf to cover her chapped lips.

“Forgot how dry my lips get when I come and visit you Peter.” She laughed dryly, laying the flowers on the bed of grass. “I’ve been to a lot of places since the last time I cam to visit you. Can’t seem to find one where I would stay for a long period of time. I’ve come back to this town every 20 years and it’s almost like this place hasn’t changed. It has but it hasn’t. I wonder if it is because of you that I want to stay, but there are faces that I still recognize from back then that make it hard for me to stay. I really hope that one of these days, or years, I can really make myself settle. But I can’t see myself settling unless I find someone to settle with. And after you, there is no way I can settle again. I can’t love again.”

Another breath drew from her lips. She could feel her chapped lips crack even more as the dry cold brushed across, following the trail of saliva she left behind to moisturize. She smiled at the sudden pain, nostalgic in the memories that it brought her. It was in this town 140 years ago that Ruby first met Peter, back then it wasn’t even called Storybrooke yet. And it was 80 years ago that she lost him in the same town. 

She has moved from city to city, town to town for the past 80 years after she lost Peter. It was hard to stay without someone realizing something was off. She stayed longer in the past, but recent years it was easier to leave after staying for 5 years or so. Ruby has never returned to a city or town that she had lived in. The only exception was Storybrooke, simply because that was where Peter was buried. She hasn’t stayed in Storybrooke since Peter had passed, and she would typically stay for a day just to visit. The only person she had seen more than once was the florist who would arrange the bouquet. It surprised her when she saw the aged face, but the woman would simply smile and tell her, “I’ve seen stranger things.” Ruby never understood what she meant, and she was afraid to find out.

There was something strange about the air when she returned to town. She was stopping by the inn to grab her stuff so she could leave, but a brush of the wind turned her to bookstore just a block away from the inn. Why would there be a bookstore if there were a library in the center of town? Thinking back on it, the last time she walked by the library, the windows were boarded up. Another brush of wind ushered her toward the bookstore, making the back of her neck tingle. It wasn’t close to a full moon or anything, so what was making her so uneasy?

A bell rang as she opened the door. Stepping into the bookstore, there was a wonderful scent to the books mixed with the breeze that followed her inside. It was small; there was definitely room for more books. And it looked like there was potential since there were empty shelves in the corner that were unfinished. She wandered down an aisle and turned the corner. There was a small yelp from below and a small thump that followed. Rudy looked down to see a small brunette girl rubbing her bottom with a small tear forming in her eye.  
“I’m so sorry!” Ruby cried as she knelt down and picked up the book for her. She reached out to the little girl and helped her to her feet.

“I’m ok. Thank you,” she sniffled as she received the book from Ruby’s hand. 

“Beauty and the Beast? What an interesting choice for a small girl like you,” she scratched her nose in curiosity. The girl looked younger than ten, and yet she was holding onto the original French version of the book. 

“You can read French too?” the girl asked, amazed.

Ruby laughed, the girl was adorable. She could tell this girl had something special about her. “I studied French for a little while. Books have that affect on me…”

“My name is Belle! The girl in the story has the same name as me! At least in French it is!” The girl’s small tears were gone and all that could be seen on her face was a gleaming smile as she pointed to the girl on the cover of the book. She was extremely adorable and Ruby couldn’t help but smile at the girl. Her smile was refreshing on a cold day such as this. It was also contagious as well. Ruby cracked her lips as they curled into a grin. There was another sting of pain as her skin split, pushing out a little bit of blood. 

The little girl watched Ruby rub the blood away and immediately reached into the small bag that she carried behind her. She pulled a small chap stick, popped the cap off and applied a thin layer across Ruby’s lip. The sudden application shocked Ruby so much that she fell back onto her bum. For this little girl to be so bold and familiar with a stranger… 

“Didn’t your mother tell you not to talk with strangers?” Where did that come from? 

“But you helped me, you can’t be a bad person,” the girl responded confidently. “Here,” she held out her fist, waiting for Ruby to be in receiving position. Ruby was hesitant though. There was something about this little girl that was making her uncomfortable while at the same time, completely content. The little girl kept staring at her, giving her no way to escape. But why would she want to? There was no way this little girl could do her any harm. 

The girl waved her hand a bit, getting a little impatient from waiting. Ruby instantly held her hand out in position and the little girl dropped the chap stick into Ruby’s hand. The name of the brand was printed in a pretty script and written in French. Ruby couldn’t understand it. It didn’t look very commercial, so it must be one of those specialty kinds. Where did a little girl like her get this?

“My mommy goes to France a lot and she always brings this back for me!” she smiled.

“Is it alright for you to give this to me then?”

“Mommy is coming back in a few days, so I am sure she is bringing me a new one. You can use this so your lips don’t hurt! It always makes me feel better.”

“Well thank you Miss…” Ruby knew her name already, who could forget? But she wanted to hear the little girl say it again.

“Belle!” she cried as realized why there was a pause.

Ruby laughed at her enthusiasm. “My name is Ruby.”

Belle held onto Ruby’s hand as they left the store. Ruby watched as the little girl skipped while holding her hand with the most cheerful of smiles. There was something about this little girl that was throwing her off. She felt like she was safe around her, even though Belle was just a child. When Belle’s hand slipped out, there was a warmth that left along with it. It was a warmth that she hadn’t felt since Peter. But what could this little girl offer? Absolutely nothing. There wasn’t anything that could happen with such a young girl anyways. She shook her head, surprised at herself for thinking like that. 

Ruby walked back to the inn she was staying at, packed her bags and left Storybrooke once again.


	3. Granny?!

Another 20 years had passed, and Ruby rolled into Storybrooke once again. The woman who owned the flower shop she had gone to the past two visits had passed, there was a small elementary and middle school that opened up in the west side of town, five mayors had finished their terms and the next mayor had just been announced, and a whole new rush of faces were all around. There were faces that she recognized when they were younger, but since she never interacted with anyone other than the florist, she doubted that anyone remembered her. 

She looked across at the diner that she had gone to back when this town came to be. There were many memories there. Even when many folks found it adorable when Ruby would take an old Peter in to eat burgers time to time. She hasn’t stepped foot in there since Peter’s passing. She turned her head, looking towards the cemetery. But there was a voice and a jingle that made her ears twitch and her head whip back around to the diner. There was a young woman leaving the diner. Something about her kept Ruby’s eyes on her as she watched the woman walking towards the library. 

The library? It was all boarded up the last time she was in town. Then the memory of the bookstore came back to her. Then the image of the little girl she had met. By the time Ruby made a possible connection, the woman had walked through the doors of the library. Without thinking, she turned on her heels and headed towards the library. 

“What am I doing?” She said aloud, stopping right in front of the doors. A small group of children looked up at her since she was blocking their way. Ruby’s cheeks turned a little red as embarrassment warmed her cheeks, realizing that the children were still staring at her. She moved to the side to let them enter. As the door was closing behind the children, Ruby once again caught a glimpse of the woman from the diner. Ruby felt her heart flutter from that simple glimpse. She was a beauty, one with chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. Wait were they blue? She didn’t get a good enough look. 

The clock tower began ringing when it reached the top of the hour. There was a rumble that erupted from Ruby’s stomach. She had driven all day without really stopping to get food. It wasn’t too late to grab some food before checking in at the inn. 

Ruby stared at the library doors, tempted to open them in hope that the feeling in her gut would go away. But her hunger got the best of her. She turned around and looked at the diner, forgetting all about the woman and the library. There was exhaust coming from the diner, it smelled of burgers and fries. Ruby had purposely stayed away but the scent was just so irresistible. But she held her ground and walked the other direction.

Ruby wandered around the town, trying to find something to satisfy her hunger. But every time she looked at menus, nothing seemed good enough. She released a sigh as she accepted the fact that her stomach and taste buds wouldn’t be satisfied by anything other than a classic burger and fries.

The bell hanging above the door jangled when she entered. The scent inside was familiar; charred burgers, deep fried onion rings, fresh brewed coffee. But there was something else too. She took a seat at the counter and picked up a menu.

“What can I get for you?”

That voice was familiar. It couldn’t be!

Ruby dropped her menu and gazed up at the old woman in front of her.

“Ruby?!”

“Granny?!”


	4. Stay, and Let Me Hide in Your Car

Ruby couldn’t wrap her head around what was happening.

Granny. 

Granny was here. 

In Storybrooke. 

In the same diner that she and Peter used to visit.

Still alive and well.

Granny excused herself as she took Ruby with her behind the diner.

“What are you doing here Granny?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I haven’t seen you here in Storybrooke since… before this was even Storybrooke.”

“Peter is buried here. We lived here for a little while before he… passed.” The end came out as a whisper, but she was sure that Granny heard.

There was silence between them for a while before Granny spoke up again.

“Do you still have the cloak?”

Ruby looked at her. Even after not seeing her for over a hundred years, Granny was still being Granny. Tears started welling up in her eyes. She threw herself at Granny, pulling her into a tight hug. It surprised Granny at first, but the embrace was just so familiar that even after so long it felt just like home and she couldn’t help but hold Ruby like the little girl she used to be. 

“And of course not,” Ruby laughed when Granny pushed her back, worried about what Ruby would say next. “I had to repurpose it so I wouldn't look so dated.”

“Child! You can’t frighten me like that! My heart can’t take it.”

“Your heart is fine. You’re still just as old and cranky as back then.”

Ruby realized that Granny hadn’t answered any of her questions yet. Before she could ask, her stomach grumbled a lot louder than she had heard before. Granny chuckled as she pushed her granddaughter back into the diner. 

Granny grabbed a plate of their burger special and slid it down to Ruby who dove right in. Granny took her notepad and slapped it on Ruby’s head, warning her of her manners. Even though the era had changed, things were still the same.

“You still didn’t answer ‘What are you doing here?’” Ruby coughed out, choking on her fries. 

“Later. Let me take care of my customers.”

“I gotta check into the inn though.”

“The inn?” 

“Whatever, the bed and breakfast, the one that is next door.”

“Check in later.”

“If I don’t check in by a certain time I’ll lose my room.”

“I can get you a room, no problem.”

Ruby watched her Granny walking back and forth from the kitchen window to the tables around the diner. She wouldn’t take a moment to explain anything.

“Granny, can you just stop for a moment?”

“Didn’t you look at the menu? Or any of the signs when you came into town?”

Ruby shook her head in confusion. Some of the diner’s patrons snickered and it made Ruby’s cheeks warm up. What was it that she was missing? Granny eyed the menu, ushering Ruby to take a look. When her eyes landed on the logo, her eyes bugged out. She dropped the menu and walked outside and looked up at the sign.

“’Granny’s Diner’?” Ruby cried out in disbelief.

“Yup. Owner of this fine establishment and the bed ‘n breakfast,” Granny smiled as she poured more coffee into Ruby’s cup. 

Ruby’s head started spinning as she tried to process everything once again. She had forgotten what she had come here for. 

“Ruby. Just sit down and finish your food. I’ll answer your questions when my shift ends. This way you can get a better room than what my staff has probably prepared for you.” Granny gave her a stern look, striking and old cord that stirred Ruby to plant her bum back on her stool to finish her food.

Time seemed to pass a lot slower once Ruby had calmed down. The empty coffee cup in front of her probably didn’t help her jitteriness either. She didn’t even like coffee, yet she had three cups already. 

The subtle chatter from the patrons was soothing. She watched her Granny making rounds, having short conversations with her customers. There were smiles on everyone she talked with. It was strange seeing this side of her after all these years. This time period was so different from the last time she spent time with her Granny. 

They had lived on the outskirts of town, close enough that they were close with the townsfolk, but far enough that they weren’t bothered by anyone. Granny had been so protective of her that she never seemed to have time to enjoy herself. So seeing Granny enjoying people and working was heart warming. 

Granny wrapped up a few more orders before leaving with Ruby. There was a door that Ruby hadn’t noticed the first time she had passed. They walked through and after a short hallway, they were right in the middle of the lobby of the inn. Not too much seemed to have changed over the last 20 years. The furniture had been updated; along with a lot more of the décor, but the same homey atmosphere remained. Same with diner, it clearly showed some remodeling had been done, but it was that same mom and pop diner feel. Ruby had never taken the time to take in her surroundings before. If Granny had been managing the inn, it felt like home.

“Now, I’ve set you up in the room down the hall from me. Guests never stay in there unless I say so. So be grateful, I like you.” Ruby laughed at that. There was always a certain crassness that her Granny spoke with. Memories just kept flooding her every second she spent with her. “Get your bags in and meet me in the kitchen. I’m going to make some tea to soothe out that coffee high you’re probably on.”

Ruby was pushed to the door. The afternoon sun cast shadows across the streets, leaving a slight gloom to the rather lively air. There were children with their parents walking down the streets, some leaving the nearby park, and some just enjoying the weather. Her attention was drawn to the library once again. She remembered the little girl from 20 years ago. Ruby wondered if that little girl still lived in town, wondered what she became over the years. There was still people walking in, but a good amount of people was leaving as the streetlamps flickered on and the library lights dimmed. 

Ruby shook her head as she returned to the task at hand. She wandered back to her car and pulled her suitcase from the trunk. 

“Hey!” 

Ruby turned around to find a young boy standing before her, panting as if he had just ran across town.

“Y-yes? Is there something I can do for you?” Ruby asked nervously, the boy was wearing a concerning look. 

“Yeah. Can I hide in your car for a moment?”

“H-hide in my car?” Ruby repeated.

“Yes. My mom is trying to get me to go to another one of her mayoral dinners but I just want to go home!” The boy whimpered, looking over his shoulder. Ruby followed his gaze pretty far to see the elementary school. Could his mother possibly be one of the adults standing on the street? “So can you help me or not?”

Ruby looked back to the boy and contemplated. “But wouldn’t it look like I was kidnapping you?”

The boy brought his fist up to his mouth and chewed on his knuckle. “You’re right.”

Ruby sighed a breath of relief. Now this boy was thinking straight. 

“You can pretend to be my tutor!”

“You can’t ask a stranger to do these kind of things!” Ruby exclaimed, shocked that the kids in this town, then and now, had no sense of the saying “stranger, danger”. 

“But Granny said something about something about you being her granddaughter, right?”

“How do you know that?”

“I was having a hot chocolate in the diner, sitting two stools from you. Wow, you must have been pretty out of it to not notice me.” The boy snickered, causing Ruby’s cheeks to warm up. She didn’t like that she had been so unaware of her surroundings. And now there was someone who was aware of whom she was. So much for keeping a low profile. 

“Henry!”

A brunette woman came stalking up to them, almost as out of breath as the boy had been.

“H-hi mom. I was just coming to see if Granny’s granddaughter would help me with my math homework!”

Ruby stared sternly at the boy. What was she being dragged into?

“Granddaughter? I didn’t know Granny had any family,” the woman’s lips pursed as she gave Ruby a look down. 

“I-I just came into town for a visit. It’s been a long time since I’ve been here,” was the only thing Ruby could think of in the moment.

“Henry, you can’t just ask a stranger to help you.” The woman bent down in front the boy, giving him a stern look.

“She isn’t a stranger. Her name is Ruby, she is Granny’s granddaughter.”

The woman sighed. It was clear that she knew what the boy was trying to pull. She stood up and turned to Ruby again. “I’m sorry my son is bothering you. He doesn’t seem to understand the concept of not talking to strangers, let alone bothering them.”

“It’s alright,” Ruby replied, looking at the boy, seeing the gloom on his face. “But if he does want some help, I’m sure I could take a look. And Granny will be with me, so he won’t completely be with a stranger.”

The woman looked at her funnily. Ruby was sure the woman was judging her. Here, a woman she never met before, claiming to be Granny’s granddaughter, offering to look over her son’s homework. Ruby would be judging too if she was in her shoes. 

The woman bent down to her son and sighed. “Henry…”

“I’m sorry mom. I really don’t want to go to another one of your mayor dinner things again. You never have time to help me with my homework or play with me.”

‘Mayor’? Did he just say mayor?

“I’m Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke.” Ruby’s attention was then on the hand that had been extended to her. 

“I-I’m Ruby Lucas!” she replied, shaking the woman’s hand. Wow, she hasn’t used that name in ages.

“I’m sorry to ask you this, but would you mind watching my son for a few hours? If you are related to Granny Lucas, you can’t be all that bad.”

Ruby was overcome with shock. Why was everyone here so open to strangers?

“Thanks mom! I’ll see you inside Ruby!” The boy grabbed Ruby’s suitcase from her and ran towards the bed and breakfast.

“I’m sorry about this,” Regina sighed as she shook her head. “It’s been a busy few months. After being put into office, it’s just been a hell storm of meetings and dinners.”

“No problem.” 

“I’ll swing by and pick him up later. Thank you Miss Lucas.”

And the woman left, leaving a dumbstruck Ruby standing alone by her car.

Ruby ran into the inn and past the boy, who was sitting with his books out on a table, and into the kitchen.

“I was wondering what was taking so long,” Granny laughed as she eyed the boy through the door’s window. 

“Is everyone in this town super trusting of strangers or something?”

“It’s a small town Ruby, everyone pretty much knows everyone. And because you are my granddaughter it’s easier.”

“But the kid…”

“Henry is harmless. A wild imagination if anything but a good kid. Plus, family is a touchy subject right now so things are a little crazy. Just humor the kid for the night.”

“You’re supposed to tell me what’s going on here Granny.”

“And I will. It’s not that complicated.”


	5. Another Visit, Another Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am a super slow writer. 
> 
> Here's another chapter. Like I said, it's probably gonna be a slow burn. A lot of things are gonna come up before the young Beauty is gonna make an appearance. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Yesterday’s events left Ruby staring at the ceiling of her room. 

The sun had already risen. Sunbeams broke through the curtains, highlighting the little bits of lint in the air. A day has already passed and her reservation was over later this afternoon. Ruby never did get a chance to talk to Granny about anything. All she ended up doing was learning about the town and about some of the inhabitants. 

She learned more about the boy, whose name she discovered to be Henry, and how his curiosity often got him into some trouble at times. When Granny mentioned something about complicated family drama, Ruby was not expecting the stories she heard from Henry. 

But Henry’s family drama didn’t seem to compare to what Ruby had dealt with when it came to her family. 

She turned on her side and looked at the clock. It was a little past seven and Ruby didn’t want to move. Typically she would grab a light breakfast and then get a bouquet then head to the cemetery and leave. But things were different this time. She had a reason to stay a little longer. Granny did extend her stay from one night to indefinite. But was seeing her Granny enough of a reason to stay? She would have to wait and see.

After jumping in the shower to wash off the previous day, Ruby followed the steps down to the inn’s kitchen and only found the kitchen staff. When one of the chefs saw Ruby, she pointed towards the diner. Ruby left with a nod and a smile, and the chef smiled back.

“She’s pretty cute,” Ruby continued to smile as she walked into the diner. 

Granny’s loud shriek for more eggs and bacon echoed through her ears, causing her to shudder at the shrill in her voice. That is definitely not one of the things she missed about her Granny. 

Granny bolted from the kitchen with exasperation only to find her granddaughter sitting at the counter with a goofy grin on her face. 

“What’s got into you this early in the morning?” she pushed a cup towards Ruby, about to pour some coffee in when Ruby covered the mouth of her cup. 

“Tea please.”

“Tea? Girl, this is a diner, I don’t serve tea.”

“You’re kidding, it’s because this is a diner that you should have tea.”

“Go to the café if you want tea. If you want breakfast then you count on me serving you coffee. Or else you can have…”

“Hot chocolate.”

Granny grumbled as she turned to the kitchen window to bark out orders that were on her writing pad and mixed a fresh cup of hot chocolate and placed it in front of Ruby with a plate of pancakes and bacon.

Ruby smiled as she watched Granny working the diner. There was one other waitress working, but Granny did most of the chatting. There were a good number of adults, who Ruby guessed were parents since they came in as a group, getting cups of coffee and gossiping.

“Did you hear? Henry’s birth mother is coming into town.”

“Really now? I thought they agreed that she wouldn’t come except during school holidays and such.”

Ruby thought back to her conversation with Henry last night.

He had explained, after Ruby had asked about the mayor, that Regina was his adoptive mother. His birth mother, apparently named Emma Swan, had given him up when he was born. But Henry really wanted to meet her so he went and dragged her to Storybrooke a while back. Ever since then, she would visit every so often. But there had been some tension since Henry had been constantly begging for Emma to visit. And it sounds like his begging had won this time.

“The mothers in this town like to gossip, if you haven’t noticed,” scoffed Granny as she set down another plate of pancakes and bacon. 

“As long as I don’t end up on their radar, I’m good,” Ruby laughed, giving the women a sideward glance. 

“So, I promised you an explanation, did I?”

Ruby nodded eagerly.

“Well, it’ll have to wait till after lunch.”

“You…”

“Go visit Peter or something. You said he’s buried here. And make sure you go to the florist, not Maurice, not the kind of flowers to bring to visit him.”

Ruby gave her a funny look. She seemed to know a lot about the town. Just how long has she been working here, living here? Must have been sometime since her last visit because there was no sign that Granny was here the last time she was. Granny was already barking orders again before Ruby could ask any more questions. She scarfed the rest of her breakfast down and bolted out the door. 

Her watch read a quarter past eight. Would the florist even be open this early? And to her dismay, it wasn’t. It wouldn’t open till the top of the hour, so Ruby wandered to the small marketplace that was nearby. She missed the rustling of shopping bags and the voices of bartering. It was late into the morning already, so if there were chefs looking for fresh produce, they would have left already. 

“You’re Granny Lucas’ girl, right?” a voice came from behind her.

Ruby turns around to see the chef from the bed and breakfast. She recognized her immediately after seeing her chocolate stained lips smiling at her. 

“Yeah, well, granddaughter.” Ruby glanced down at her hands to see the chef carrying a few shopping bags. “Shopping for ingredients, right?”

The woman laughed at Ruby’s charming yet mocking tone.

“Yeah, a little late this morning, but luckily some of the vendors like me,” she laughed. She looked past Ruby and waved. The woman ushered her to follow and Ruby followed her to an older woman with a selective selection of fruits. 

The old woman pulled out a small bag and exchanged with the chef. Ruby got a quick glance as the chef pried the bag open. There were some choice dragon fruits and passion fruits, probably making some desserts. 

“I’m making some tarts,” the chef explained, having Ruby follow her once again. 

“Making a compote? Can’t imagine a tart with dragon fruit topping it…”

“You bake?” the woman asked incredulously.

“A little,” Ruby responded, a little baffled at the woman’s expression. “I mainly cook…”

“You’ll have to join me in the kitchen sometime then,” the woman smiled. 

Ruby laughed, a warming laugh that she hadn’t produced in a long while. “Well I have a thing about meeting strangers…”

“Oh, my bad. I’m Tiana.”

“And I am Ruby Lucas.”

“Wonderful.” Tiana’s smile was enticing. 

The two wandered through the market till they reached the end. They parted ways after Tiana convinced Ruby to come after dinner to join her in making tarts. 

Ruby felt nervous. She hadn’t expected to interact with people in this town, let alone take an interest in anyone. Her plan was always two days: drive in, sleep, visit, and leave. Why was this trip so different from her past four trips?

Turning her wrist again, her watch pointed past nine. Just in time. 

She adventured from the market and saw the flower shop in the distance. As she crossed the street from the market, there were several bundles of flowers in a store window that caught her eye. Upon reaching the store, she looked at the arrangements. The style of the arrangements reminded her of centerpieces at a wedding or a fancy event of some sort. This must have been the shop that Granny mentioned. 

“You have an event or anything you need arrangements for?” came a voice from beside her. Ruby turned her head to find a rather short man with a scruffy face wearing an apron covered in plant trimmings with shears sticking out one of the apron pockets. 

“No, I was simply admiring your handiwork,” Ruby smiled at the man. 

“Why thank you. Luckily the mayor admires my handiwork, and has enough dinners and meetings that I can maintain this shop,” the man chuckled. 

“Well maybe on of these days I will need one of your lovely arrangements. But today I need a bouquet for a visit.”

“I see. Unfortunately unless these flowers go into a glass vase of some sort at the center of a table, I am quite useless!” the man laughed heartily. 

Ruby smiled at the man’s hearty demeanor. She waved goodbye to him and strolled to the florist. It was another woman now, kind and inviting, but the charm the older woman she met her first two visits could never be replaced. Ruby bid her farewells as she left with a bouquet of white carnations that had three red roses embedded with them.

The trek the cemetery was longer than usual. There was a constant uneasiness that haunted Ruby, causing her to look over her shoulder to see if someone was following her. But there was no one there.

She found the caretaker and received a brush and a wet cloth before wandering down the rows of gravestones. When she reached Peter’s, Ruby simply dropped to her knees, pulling them up to her chin and burying her face in her folded arms.

“It doesn’t get any easier Peter. It’s been a hundred years, and still, coming here, back to this town, it never gets easier. But you know the crazy thing? It’s the most interaction I’ve had with the townsfolk here since you’ve passed. There is something different, and I don’t like it. Even the last time I was here, there was this strange lingering feeling.” Ruby quietly laughed. “Oh, you would never guess who is still alive and kicking, and barking orders. Granny! The same woman who would yell at us for climbing up the trees and when we would sneak out our windows at night, that Granny. Could you imagine Peter, that I would still have someone who knows me, even after all these years?

I even met this girl, Tiana. She doesn’t seem like someone who will be what you were to me. I don’t think anyone could ever be. But she seems like fun, she knows how to cook and bake, she just loves food. And she works at the bed ‘n breakfast that Granny owns. Yeah, owns. She even has a diner too; her name is on that as well. It’s crazy Peter. I don’t want to stay, I shouldn’t, but like I said, there is something different about things this time. I am only supposed to be here for two days, I am supposed to leave like I always do…”

Ruby just stared at the dusty and dirty gravestone. She looked around at some of the other stones around, just as dusty and dirty. Ruby picked up the brush and swept away the dirt before cleaning the gravestone with the cloth. Her fingers ran across the letters. “I miss you Peter.”

Ruby laid the bouquet down and turned against the cold air and headed back into town. And this time, she didn’t look back.

It didn’t feel like two hours had passed at all. The streets were still quiet, but there were people walking around. The shops on the same street as the diner and the bed and breakfast were all open now, which probably contributed to the slightly elevated liveliness. Had the town always been this quiet and… boring? 

There was a strange tint of yellow in the distance. As Ruby got closer and closer to the diner, the distinct shape of a Volkswagen beetle formed. Why did it look so familiar?

“Thanks Granny! I’ll grab my bags and leave them in the lobby!” 

That voice was familiar to Ruby, where had she heard that voice before?

A woman with blonde hair walked past the outdoor seating and towards the rose arch, but she wasn’t paying attention to Ruby around the corner of it. They collided with a thump and they ended up on their bums.

“Whoa! It’s you!”

The brunette looked up and stared at the blonde. She was definitely someone Ruby had met before, but from where? And why is she meeting her here of all places?

“I am so sorry,” she blonde scrambled as she pulled Ruby back up to her feet. “Wow, I can’t believe you’re here!”

Green eyes stared at the woman. “I-I… how do you know who I am?”

Taken aback, the blonde threw Ruby a snarky grin. “Your Ruby Glazed Burgers were amazing paired with that golden honey ale. Pretty sure I’m the reason they ended up being such a hit! Plus, you ended up holding my hair back one night…” Shock filled Ruby as the memories hit her. “Can’t say I completely remember your name though. It was something like… Rachel?” 

Ruby threw her hand up as fast as she could. How could she forget?

“Its actually Ruby.”

“Ruby? I distinctly remember that your name did not match the burger’s name…”

“It’s a long story…” Ruby looked to her feet, this was going to be trouble.

“Hey, I get it.” The blonde laughed at how Ruby’s eye tugged open at that comment. “There is always a reason we do the things we do, even choosing names. Can’t say I didn’t try that at one point or another.”

A warm laugh rolled off Ruby’s lips. She remembered now, unfortunately.

“Emma Swan.”

Emma Swan. 

“Wait, as in Henry’s Emma Swan?!” Ruby didn’t mean to be so shocked, but it was written all over her face when she made the connection. That same look mirrored on Emma as well.

“Ah, so the town’s gossip got to you too, huh?” she chuckled solemnly. Ruby suddenly felt terrible. Being associated with town gossip can’t be enjoyable.

“Actually, your son told me about you.” It was the woman’s, Emma’s turn to be shocked.

“Henry. My Henry?” Ruby nodded. “Well, if he told you, he must like you then. Boy talks a lot, but family stuff he doesn’t share with just anybody.”

“Well, he did ask me to kidnap him. So I guess we bonded enough there. It’s a long story,” Ruby chuckled after seeing Emma’s expression.

“Sounds like we got a lot to catch up on. I’m staying at the bed n’ breakfast, so let’s grab some lunch! Tiana will give me a deal for our meal!” Emma laughed at her own stupid joke, bringing up old memories from Chicago.

Ruby’s latest stop was the Windy City, good ol’ Chicago. The reason why Emma remembered Rachel was because that was what she had chosen, and she liked the sound of it. She had gotten a job as a line cook at first, but her skills in the kitchen earned her the sous chef position after a year. She had meet Emma one night when Ruby had stayed late to mess around in the bar’s grill after hours. Emma had been chatting with the bartender while she was cooking but caught Ruby’s attention when she wanted to try the burger Ruby had made. After topping it with a special glaze, Ruby shared it with Emma and the bartender. They enjoyed it so much that they pushed Ruby to present it to the executive chef. Ruby had barely started her sous position and didn’t want to come on too strong. But Emma returned another night and ordered a Ruby Glazed Burger. The executive chef was angry at first, but after trying it made it a permanent menu item. It became one of the top items at the restaurant. 

“Hey, not-Rachel!” Ruby snapped back from her memories to find that Emma had pulled her bug right up to where Ruby had glued her feet. “I’m gonna take a quick drive to the docks to see an old friend, wanna join?”

Ruby wasn’t sure why everyone in the town was so friendly. Sure, Ruby had met Emma before, but it had been quite a few years since they last saw each other and they barely knew each other, yet she was so open to spending time with her. “Come on girl. I know we don’t know each other well, but I could use more friends in this town.” It was like she had read her mind. But it was that word, friend. She wasn’t comfortable with it. It meant she would have ties to this town. Ties meant that people were going were going to remember her, ties that shouldn’t exist. 

A brisk wind blew through Ruby’s hair, sending a chill down her spine yet again. It felt like Peter had whispered into her ear, telling her to try something new. 

A small grin spread across her lips. “Sure.”


	6. There's Magic in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this took a lot longer than I expected to write and I am still writing. Hit a really hard block so the getting back to writing. Slowly, very slowly. Learning to write as I go, so there are errors and changes in my writing style I'm sure. But I am determined to get this out there. Can't promise consistency in posting, but it will happen. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh, comments are always welcomed.

Salty winds leaked in through the cracks of the open windows as Emma and Ruby drove towards the docks. Since Peter’s passing, Ruby hadn’t explored this part of town since it developed. She remembered how in the past the docks had been the village port, where small ships and fishing boats came in bringing food and spices from around. It hadn’t been a bustling port, but it sustained the village for the needs it required.

The closer they got to the docks, the stronger the saltiness in the air became. Memories of when she would play at the port with Peter began the hit her one after the other. Her heart started pounding harder and harder; her breathing came out short and shallow. This pain, Ruby hadn’t felt like this in a long time.

“We’re here!” Emma cheered, leaping from her car, completely oblivious to Ruby’s little meltdown.

Ruby turned and watched Emma as she strode over to a small fisher’s boat. Ruby calmed her breathing down after she focused on other things. There was a flicker from across the way. The sun began peeking through the clouds, sending a crepuscular ray onto the rocky shore beyond the pier they parked on. A particular arrangement of rocks caught her attention.

“Hey!” Ruby called out. Emma turned around to see Ruby standing beside the car. “I’m gonna check something out really quick! I’ll be right back!”

Before Emma could ask why, Ruby had run off. “Wow, she’s fast.”

Long slender legs carried Ruby to the edge of the docks where she leaped off and stumbled onto the rocky floor beneath her. The drop had been higher than she anticipated causing her to steady herself before making her way to what were now boulders now that she was up close. It was clear the water levels had gotten higher over the years as signs of weathering stretched across the rocks. Not often enough since Ruby found shallow markings in one of the larger rocks. She ran her fingers along the crevices and closed her eyes.

_“Peter!”_

_“Come on, Red!”_

The memory stung. Peter had been the only one to ever call her Red.

_“Slow down Peter! It’s hard to keep my balance on these rocks!”_

_“We’ve been here so many times before, Red. The quarry is beautiful at moonrise!”_

_“Wait, I want to leave a mark here this time.”_

Ruby opened her eyes and looked at the weathered etching of what looked a moon among the chicken scratch that littered the rest of the surface area.

“This is why I didn’t want to stay Peter. There are so many memories of you all over.” The words trembled as Ruby breathed them out. The pounding of her heart amplified again. Ruby always thought visiting Peter’s grave hurt, but reminiscing made her ache. Tears threatened to spill as sobs were choked back.

There were approaching footsteps as the sound of rocks and pebbles grinding together echoed in her ear. Her arm did a quick swipe across her eyes as she wiped away any sign of her crying.

“Ruby? Everything alright?” came Emma’s voice.

There was a hushed sniffle that Emma heard as Ruby turned to her, but seeing that her expression of surprise mixed with solemn covered her face, Emma didn’t have the heart to push it further.

“Yeah. It’s been a really long time since I’ve been here so seeing old childhood spots has been…”

“Refreshing?” Ruby had forgotten that she had heard several pairs of footfalls. There was a redhead standing beside Emma, along with a rather well built dark haired man.

“Well, I wouldn’t say refreshing, but I’m good.”

The smaller woman smiled as she pushed her hand into Ruby’s and shook gently. “I’m Ariel, and this is my husband Eric. Emma said she met a new friend, well old friend, and I wondered whom it could be, knowing this town. I’ve lived here with Eric ever since we got married and I know a good amount of our townsfolk so I couldn’t…”

“Ariel, you’re rambling. You’re scaring her,” Eric cupped his hand over his wife’s mouth, giving Ruby a goofy grin, clearly embarrassed by her actions. Ruby shook the man’s hand and returned the gesture with a warm smile. Again, _friendly people_.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Ruby.”

“Sorry to catch you off guard, I was wondering where you had run off to. You took off fast. You run or something?” Emma gave her another look over, noticing the long slender legs that Ruby had under her.

‘You have no idea,’ Ruby laughed in her head. “Didn’t mean to run off like that. And you had brought me here to meet your _friends_.” Ruby gave her a look, pushing the comment Emma had made earlier at her.

“Yeah, it’s not like I don’t have any friends here, just not many,” laughed Emma, picking up on Ruby’s tone.

“Well, Emma and I met when she thought I was drowning this one time. She leaped into the water, even though her swimming skills are nothing compared to a mermaid,” Ariel laughed as both Eric and Emma gave her a side-glance. “Anyways, any friend of Emma is a friend of ours.”

There was that word again. _Friend._

Ruby’s nose and forehead scrunched up when she breathed through her nose. There was an incredibly strong fish stench all of a sudden. Eric looked up and saw her expression and stopped swinging his arm; Ruby realized he was holding a rubber apron behind him.

“Sorry, hazards of being a fisherman. The smell lingers. And I forgot to leave this behind.”

The four of them continued chatter for a while longer before the sound of a car honk erupted from Emma’s pocket. “Sorry,” she laughed, “I need something loud and obnoxious for me to hear it. Oh, it’s one already! I gotta head back and get ready to see Henry.”

Wait, that meant that the lunch shift should be over soon as well.

“And Granny will be free then too,” commented Ruby, pulling her sleeve up to confirm the time.

“Oh, you staying at the bed n’ breakfast as well?” Ariel inquired.

“Kind of, Granny set me up in…”

“I have some fresh salmon fillets for Tiana!” Eric proclaimed.

There was a sudden disconnect to the conversation, Eric and Ariel looked at each other before making their way back to the docks, leaving a dumbstruck Emma and Ruby staring after them.

“Uhh, so they’re an interesting pair.”

Emma replied with a throaty laugh. “You have no idea. Trust me, there is a lot more to Ariel.” Ruby believed it. She didn’t want to mention that there was particular scent to Ariel; it was a lot more pleasant than the fishy scent that lingered on Eric. But really, who would want to learn about her unique sense of smell?

Emma gave Ruby a slight shove and they followed after the couple to what was their boat. There were weathered slabs of wood nailed together with a sheet of metal on top making a small shed with rows of fishing line drying what looked like half a salmon. After a sniff or two, Ruby deduced that they were drying and curing the fish. At least this was a more pleasant scent.

“Here, can you give these to Tiana, the chef and the bed n’ breakfast?” Ariel handed Emma a small rolled up package.

“I am supposed to go get ready to surprise Henry. He doesn’t actually know I’m here. Neither does Regina, now that I think about it,” Emma grimaced, it sounded important, notifying Regina.

“I can, I’m seeing her later tonight.” Ruby shut her mouth as soon as she saw Ariel’s expression. Was she too forward? But then there was a quirk to her eyebrow.

“When you say, ‘seeing her’, does that mean what I think it means?” she asked slyly, nudging Ruby in the stomach.

“Uhh, I am not sure?” Ariel gave her a quizzical grin. “Granny owes me some quality Granny/granddaughter time–”

“ _Granddaughter?!_ ” The other three exclaimed.

“Y-yes? Granny Lucas, Ruby Lucas,” Ruby pointed to herself. Had she never properly introduced herself?

“I thought your last name was Dupré?” Ruby was surprised Emma remembered that much, even the accent on it.

“Lucas has always been our family name, I just… haven’t used it…” Ruby trailed off, trying hard to avoid the issue. Emma picked up on it before Ariel could.

“We’ll talk about that later. Ruby will hand these off to Tiana and I gotta bolt. I gave the charms to y’all and I have to get a few more things ready before I see Henry.” Emma gave the couple a backwards wave as she shoved Ruby again but this time towards the car. Ruby threw them a smile before being pushed into the car.

Ariel and Eric waved and watched as the yellow bug drove down the street and back towards the town.

“If she’s Lucas’ granddaughter, does that mean…” Eric inquired.

“Now Eric, it isn’t nice to assume things!” Ariel gave Eric a hard slap on the arm. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was curious as to what the family relation was between Granny and Ruby.

\--

Emma had driven them back to the bed n’ breakfast. She reiterated that she had things to do and took off on foot towards town hall. Ruby was left standing under the rose arch, staring off into the distance. She had to admit, she did enjoy her little adventure to the docks. It still hurt a bit thinking about memories that had resurfaced, but she was happy that they were the happier ones.

The bell on the door of the diner rang, drawing Ruby’s attention to the door. Granny stood there, holding cup of coffee in her hand. She made her way down the steps and sat at one of the tables. “What do you wanna know?”

Ruby, in a flash pulled out the chair opposite of Granny and sat down.

“When did you get here?”

“About 20 years ago.”

“Must have been after my visit then.” Granny shrugged her shoulders. “Why did you stay? Where did you stay before this? How did you get to be the owner of the diner and the bed and breakfast?”

“Slow down girlie. I may still have my wolf’s hearing, but I am still slow at processing.”

“You are still cursed?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t still be alive if I wasn’t. At least, I don’t think I would be.” Granny answered solemnly.

Ruby didn’t know how to respond to that. Granny has lived longer than Ruby, that wasn’t anything new. She remembered when her mother had died Granny couldn’t believe her child would die before she would.

“I stayed here because, well why not? It is where we used to live long ago. Plus, this place is special. No one here questions strange things like us. It’s just part of the community.” Ruby was about to ask another question when Granny dropped her cup down with a thud. “Seems like the magic from the Enchanted Forest still lingers here.”

This confused Ruby. Enchanted Forest. It sounded familiar. Ruby couldn’t help but think that she was losing some of her memories. Even back when she was young, people were aware that there were individuals with magical capabilities, even magical creatures. But it wasn’t common knowledge as to who had those capabilities.

She looked up at Granny, who had a goofy grin with several wrinkled lines at the edges of her lips. Something got Ruby to thinking that there was a lot more to this than she was letting on.

 “And the answers to your other questions: it doesn’t matter. It is in the past and I am here now and that is all that matters.” Granny stated flatly. Ruby knew better than to push it at this point. Granny was never one you wanted to push into doing something that she wasn’t interested in, especially when she says “all that matters”. It always meant, “push this any further and you will feel my wrath”.

Once Granny laid a hand over Ruby’s, caressing her, she knew that there was no way she could push at it any further, for now. And she could tell that this was Granny’s way of telling her not to worry about it, but it didn’t ease Ruby in any way.

“So, will you stay?”

Ruby wasn’t sure. Even if Granny says there is nothing to worry about, she has spent all her time running and being afraid of what would happen. She loves Granny, but the time they have spent apart, Ruby couldn’t simply be the obedient girl she used to be. She grew up, matured, and developed her own sense of self. And that sense of self was telling her to think very hard about this decision.

Memories of a time when people questioned her when they suspected something was different about her flooded her body. Men had been aggressive in trying to capture her, threatening her with needles and promises that it was for the good of science.

Ruby shook her head. She couldn’t risk it, even if Granny claims this place is special. You never know who will wander into this town and change things completely.

“Sorry Granny, no promises.”

“I can understand that. Guess you could tell I wanted you to work for me, huh?” Granny laughed.

Laughter erupted from Ruby. Leave it to Granny to crack a joke when it was obvious that something else was on Ruby’s mind.

“Now what is that smell? Fresh salmon?”

“Oh, right. Gotta make a delivery.” Ruby completely forgot she had the salmon with her. Excusing herself, she left for the bed and breakfast, leaving Granny to finish her coffee in the silence of the terrace. She watched her granddaughter make her way under the rose arch and disappear around the hedge.

Granny understood the hesitance Ruby held during their conversation. She remembered everything she went through since before Ruby’s first transformation. Things were very different. And the history, boy is that a tale.

She knows that she can’t convince her to stay, but there may be a way to change her mind.

\--

The sizzle from food hitting hot oil filled the room before the rush of a kitchen started. The gas from the stove clicked on and ignited, water gushed from the faucet as it rained over fresh produce, the simultaneous thuds of knives slicing through ingredients and onto the cutting boards, the sudden shouting from the executive chef shouting out orders for soups and sauces: the typical noise from a kitchen preparing for dinner. It was a pleasant sound to Ruby’s ears. It had been a while since she was last in a kitchen, Chicago. She missed it. The sudden rush of having to make sure all the measurements of seasonings were perfect and timing how long a dish must sit over heat, her muscles ached as the muscle memory took over.

“Miss Lucas, I was expecting you after dinner, not as we are preparing for dinner,” a warm voice greeted her after seeing Ruby scanning the kitchen.

“I don’t mean to intrude the meal prep. But I have a delivery for you,” Ruby smiled as she handed over the small package to the chef.

“Wonderful, I’ve been waiting for these,” Tiana’s eyes sparkled as she inspected the fresh cuts. That look reminded Ruby of her days receiving fresh ingredients from butchers and farmers. She couldn’t help but chuckle under her breath. Tiana threw her a befuddled glance, “What?”

“N-nothing. I just remember what it was like to receive choice ingredients. Although I’m not too familiar with fish, it seems Eric and Ariel knew what they were giving you.”

“Yes, Eric is one of the best fisherman in town. Ever since he and Ariel got married, they have been fishing together. They prep the fish to be delivered to some of the other towns around here and some are even driven into the cities. But these,” Tiana guided Ruby over to her station of the kitchen, “these are for myself. There’s no fish on the menu for tonight.”

“Honestly though, I saw the books, there aren’t that many people staying here. You seem to be preparing a large meal tonight,” Ruby scanned the kitchen once more, seeing the bulk items being sorted throughout the kitchen.

“Well, your granny, made a smart move letting me set up shop here. This was just a small kitchen to make simple meals for the guests staying here. But she saw my talent and let me take over the kitchen. I mean, look at all the appliances in here. It would have been a waste if the only things cooked in here were waffles and burgers. It wasn’t even in use once Granny took over the diner, since all the guest would go there to eat,” Tiana explained, that shimmering glint returned to her eyes. Ruby found it cute how this woman was rambling. Tiana shouts out a few more commands to her sous chef before guiding Ruby around to the caller desk.

“Sorry, extra details that do not answer your question,” Tiana laughed. “Since I started working here, it’s become its own little thing. The mayor has a lot of fancy dinners, so she and her guests come here to eat. Hence the extravagant menu for the evening, and why we are starting the prep now.”

“Well, I do have to say, I am impressed with what you got here. It's a lot smaller than I would expect.”

“It’s a small town. And it’s not like I cater or anything,” Tiana sighed with relief. “The mayor, from two terms ago mind you, for his final night as mayor held a party here in the b n’ b, and guess who had to cater. Insanity.”

“Seems like a waste of your talents though,” Ruby pressed. After watching the line chefs season the beef and throwing it into the oven, Ruby could see that even with the small kitchen staff, it was working as one unit. Something a full restaurant took a few months to achieve. It was clear that Tiana was a talented chef if she was managing it all.

“Why thank you,” Tiana smiled, thankful for the compliment. She knew her own skill level and was thankful that there was another soul in town who could recognize it. “I have always worked as a sous chef. While New Orleans was a wonderful city to work in, with all the rich culture and the diversity in styles of food, it just got boring. I wanted to slow down and move forward and relax. This town captured me. It was the right amount of peace that I needed. If Granny hadn’t offered the kitchen to me, I would still be a sous chef in NOLA.”

“Chef.”

Tiana excused herself and made her way over to the sauté station. Ruby watched the woman work her magic in the kitchen. It was absolutely mesmerizing. Not only was Tiana charming, but also alluring. Ruby sighed, it was probably bad for her to be investing her time if she didn’t plan on staying.

“I hate to ask you this, but could you leave?” There was no hostile tone to Tiana’s voice, but it came out of nowhere. After seeing Ruby’s offended expression, she continued. “Not that I don’t want you here or anything. Seems like there is some ingredients that didn’t get delivered on time so I need to evaluate situation, and unfortunately, you’d be a distraction.”

The grin that graced Tiana’s lips didn’t go unnoticed. Ruby felt so flattered to be on the receiving end of such blatant flirting. She responded with a smile and turned to leave but a warm hand wrapped around her wrist, keeping her a moment longer. “Stop by after? Say around 9?”

“Yeah. That sounds reasonable.”

Ruby left with a small bounce in her step. She felt so different this time around. She couldn’t really explain it, but she felt rather nervous when she thought about it. Maybe this had something to do with the chill she felt earlier. The chill that felt like Peter’s whispers. Out of all the places she had lived, this was the one place that made her want to stay, a town she simply rolls in and out of.

She pulls her phone from her pocket and looks at the calendar. There is a week and a half before the next full moon. Maybe…

\--

Emma had watched from the windows of the mayor’s office in town hall. She watched as Ruby and Granny had what looked like a short but intense conversation which made her think back to the conversation she had with Regina, which made her leave all the faster.

Regina wasn’t too happy with the situation, but knowing that her son had been complaining about how Regina had been a little preoccupied with her new mayoral duties, she let it go. But swore that Emma would owe her. Plus, she had to get back to organizing tonight’s dinner.

Emma left the office in haste once she was given the okay to pick Henry up from school. There was a part of her that was excited to see him, but nervous all the same. It hadn’t been a long time since they last met, but long enough that she felt bad that she didn’t visit sooner. Her phone notified her that there was a little over half an hour till he got out. When she looked back up, she saw her new old friend exiting the b ‘n b with a bounce in her step. Such a curious sight.

“Rachel!” When Ruby continued walking with no notice of Emma calling to her, she remembered what she had been told earlier that day. “Ruby!” And at that, Ruby turned her head around and scanned the area beyond the terrace. No one in sight. She returned to the street to where Emma had parked her car only to find the blonde running up to her.

“Finally got my name down huh?” Ruby asked. And that was when Emma knew _Ruby_ had heard her but had chosen to ignore her, classy.

“Yes, _Ruby_ ,” Emma laughed. “You never explained that whole ‘kidnap my son’ ordeal. Have to know whether it’s a good idea to have him hanging around yah.”

Ruby laughed as she followed Emma as she pointed towards the elementary school. “He was trying to avoid Regina and somehow the idea of hiding in my car seem liked the best way to do so.”

“That boy. You’ll learn he has quite the imagination. Although I thought he was a little crazy at first, I learned that I was in the wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, being a visitor in this town, you never get the whole story of what makes this place so _magical_.” Emma smiled. “There is magic,” she whispered. Ruby’s eyes narrowed when she heard the word. The conversation with Granny popped back into mind. Granny did mention there was something that made this place special. But magic meant a lot of things.

“You mean the atmosphere? I do have to say, Storybrooke does have its charm.”

“Well, it’s hard to explain. And it requires an extremely open mind. Henry can explain it better for you. Kids, they have this special way of wording things,” Emma smiles as she recalls a memory.

Ruby could read Emma’s expression. It made her jealous. Seeing Emma wearing a warm expression of endearment. It was clear that even though she doesn’t spend a lot of time with her son, the time that she has spent with him means a lot to her. Ruby almost envies her. Almost.

There is a subtle shrill bell that rings across the way. Both Ruby and Emma turn their heads towards the source of the ringing and watch as children flood out the doors of the school and into the school’s courtyard. It takes a while, but they both spot Henry as he walks out the doors talking with a friend.

Emma saddles up to the courtyard and waits patiently for Henry to notice her. It takes all of a minute for Henry to sense Emma after his friend leaves. The corners of his mouth are tugged up and there is joy that covers his face.

“Mom!” Henry exclaims as he dashes across the lawn and into Emma’s arms.

“Hey kid! It’s been a while,” she laughs, catching Henry in her arms and squeezing him into her chest for the tightest bear hug she could muster.

“I thought you weren’t coming back for another month or so.”

“Well, maybe I missed you too much to wait that long ‘ey?” Emma laughed as she ruffled his fluffy hair. Henry laughed as he clung on around his mother’s neck, the joy in his face, he was so engulfed by it that it was a surprise to see Ruby standing by them.

“Hi Ruby.”

It startled her a bit. She felt like she was interrupting a special moment between them as she stammered out a reply.

“You’re making more friends?” Henry asked, sounding hopeful.

“You’d never believe it. I met _Ruby_ ,” Emma put quite the emphasis on her name, which didn’t go unnoticed by her son, “back in Chicago a while back.”

“Granny did mention she traveled a lot,” Henry noted as he nodded his head in approval.

There was an awkward silence that appeared out of nowhere even as the sound of children lingered around them. Ruby glanced at both Emma and Henry to see what was transcribing between them but failed.

“So,” Ruby rocked awkwardly on her heels, “I think I will take my leave. Enjoy your time together- ”

“Didn’t you have something you wanted to ask Henry though?”

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Emma. Not that she wasn’t curious, but she has her pride and asking a kid about magic, it would tear her down. Kind of.

“Oh oh! Is it about the magic of the Enchanted Forest?” Henry asked, excited all over again. “I overheard you and Granny talking about it.”

This was the second time that Ruby heard about the Enchanted Forest. Even just the word _Enchanted_ was enough to spark her interest in the topic.

“Alright kid, no need to jump to conclusions. Let her ask you herself. What if she wanted to remind you that it is a bad idea to ask to hide in a stranger’s car perhaps?”

And at that remark, Henry cringed. “You told her?” he looked at Ruby with his semi-scared eyes. He could predict what was coming next as Ruby shrugged.

“Good thing you told her all about me, or else I wouldn’t be able to properly parent you. I mean, what is Regina doing? I thought her of all people would teach you the concept of _stranger danger_.”

“Thank you. I think you are one of the few who remotely understands the concept in this town,” remarked Ruby. Emma gave her a look before turning back to Henry and giving him an even harder look.

“W-well, Mom was going to have another one of her dinners. I have gone to three of them in the past two weeks! I wasn’t really thinking of a good escape plan. Not to mention she has another one tonight,” Henry mumbled out.

Emma sighed. “And that is why you are all mine tonight.” Henry beamed when he heard. “Granny even made sure to give me a room with two beds instead of one, in case you don’t make it back home.”

“Really? I can stay with you for the rest of the day?” Emma nodded. “Yes! Then I can tell you all the stories and things that I learned in school. Let’s get my notebooks from home and we can spend the rest of the day together!”

The excitement that erupted from Henry was contagious. Emma’s smile reflected the excitement in Henry.

“You coming along? Or did you have other plans?”

“I-I kind of have to pack…” Ruby shut her mouth as soon as both mother and son looked at her with wide eyes.

“Pack for what?”

“I-I, I normally don’t stay for more than two days…”

“Unacceptable.” Emma looped her arm around Ruby’s and gave her a tug. “You’ll be keeping us company for the evening, right Henry?”

At that, Henry nodded and repeated Emma’s actions, although he was quite short compared to Ruby. He struggled on tiptoes as mother and son dragged Ruby along with them.

\--

They ended up in the diner, chowing down on cheeseburgers and drinking hot chocolate. Henry brought along his notebooks and some storybook, Ruby found it entertaining that the name of the town was so similar to the word, and spent the entire time telling Ruby and Emma stories instead of eating. Of course, after a small scolding from his mother, Henry swallowed his burger within seconds.

“What? I’m a growing kid! I’ll have you know I’ll be starting middle school this fall!”

“I know, I know. Your birthday is coming up in August too. Finally passing your first double digits,” Emma laughed.

“Turning eleven, Henry?”

The kid nodded with a sturdy head. “Mom is going to take a vacation during that time too! And Mom is going to join us as well, right?”

Emma shrugged, causing Henry’s smile to fall, but Emma gave him a push and smiled. Ruby could see the connection the two have and laughed.

There was a small commotion outside the diner. The group turned their attention and saw a crowd of men and women dressed in fancy suits and dresses.

“Looks like the mayor’s dinner is finally over,” Emma scoffed. Ruby gave her a look. Emma just smiled. “Don’t you have plans to see a certain chef tonight?”

Ruby blushed at the tone of Emma’s statement. She had been thinking the same thing. It had gotten pretty late, and prepping ingredients to make tarts would take a long time. She would probably have to pass if she was going to leave tomorrow. Even Ruby knew when she needed her beauty sleep.

“I don’t know what you’re implying,” Ruby lied as she cleared her plates from the booth table and left them in the cart by the kitchen. “Good night Henry, night Emma.”

“Yeah, have a _good_ night, Ruby.”

Ruby rolled her eyes as she excused herself and made her way to the dining room in the b n' b. The decorations were still up, warm lights and ornamental flower decorations sat at the center on the three tables. Ruby recognized the arrangements from earlier in the day from Maurice. The tables had been cleared of plates and utensils, all that were left were wine glasses.

A clank of dishes came from the kitchen. Ruby found Tiana unloading clean dishes from the washer and returning them to the cupboard where they belong. In one hand, Tiana was balancing a stack of small bowls all while placing a stack of plates. Concern washed over Ruby as she watched, which ended up warranted once Tiana’s foot slipped from the stepstool.

“Got to be more careful there,” Ruby laughed, reaching Tiana in time to keep her upright.

Tiana’s smile was warm, Ruby’s concern washed away as Tiana put away the dishes in hand.

It took some time to notice, but the kitchen was bathed in the scent of warm vanilla.

“You started without me,” Ruby teased. Tiana laughed as she returned to the island where several of the fruit she had bought that morning had already been sliced and diced.

“Sorry. The mayor and her guests stayed longer than expected. Apparently, they really enjoyed my cobbler.”

“You must not have wanted me to stay…” Ruby trailed her fingers across the counter, tracing the edge of the cutting board where the fruits lay.

“I thought I’d spend more time actually talking with you rather than giving you orders all night,” Tiana grinned as she wiped the mess Ruby was spreading. When their eyes met, Ruby couldn’t help but blush.

They spent the next few hours drinking a delicious sangria that Tiana had prepared for the dinner and finishing the small fruit tarts. The aroma of the fresh fruits and the lingering aroma of the fresh cut vanilla beans complimented the banter that was exchanged between them. Ruby hadn’t engaged in such a warm casual conversation in a while. The two discussed their experiences working in kitchens with a nightmare of an executive chef who was better at cooking than managing the kitchen and the disasters that came in their wake; what kinds of cuisine they enjoyed cooking; but the next topic that Tiana brought up caused Ruby’s heart to twinge at the implications.

“So…” Tiana whispered as she let her fingers trace the tips of Ruby’s. “I have to say, I haven’t met anyone as fascinating as you. The stories of your experiences and… charm.”

The two make eye contact and Ruby could see that Tiana’s eyes were a little glassy. It’s not like they went crazy with the drinking or anything, but Ruby was hesitant of how to approach the situation.

“You’re quite charming yourself…”

Tiana leaned across and brought her lips to Ruby’s. It had been a long time since Ruby remotely felt intimate enough with someone to kiss them. The connection with Tiana felt off, not what Ruby was hoping for.

_Hoping for_? Was Ruby hoping for something?

Ruby gave in a little and kissed back. Tiana snaked her hand up her neck and into Ruby’s soft locks and brought her a little closer. She didn’t want to push too much but just enough to get Ruby to open up to her. She opened her mouth enough to let her tongue brush Ruby’s lower lip, eliciting a soft moan form Ruby.

Ruby pulled back from Tiana’s lips and cast her gaze elsewhere. Tiana could feel the embarrassment tingling.

“Sorry… did I completely misread the atmosphere?” Tiana tried to laugh it off, but it actually hurt. She had felt a connection and thought Ruby’s reaction was approval for more.

“N-No, I’m sorry. It’s been a while… since anything,” Ruby mustered out after a moment of silence. She didn’t know what to say or how to react, so she said the next best thing. “Plus, I don’t like to put out on the first date… if this is even considered a date.”

Tiana chuckled, a little relieved as she circled her thumb on Ruby’s arm. “I see.”

Ruby couldn’t bring herself to look at Tiana right now. She really did enjoy Tiana’s company, but her concern that she was hoping for something frightened her. To distract herself, and to show that she was still responsive, Ruby brought her gaze to her watch on the counter. It was already almost one in the morning. There was no way she was going to have enough energy to drive tomorrow if she didn’t go to sleep soon.

“Plus, I am leaving tomorrow…”

Tiana jerked up at Ruby, drawing the woman to turn back to her. “Leaving? You’re not staying? Why not?”

Ruby opened her mouth to respond, but she didn’t have a good answer other than ‘It doesn’t feel right. But she couldn’t say that.

“Look, stay for a while. I have to admit, I had talked with Granny earlier and she had mentioned your plans to leave. But stay a little longer. I mean, I want you to stay. Not that I am expecting anything, but I want to get to know you better. Plus, I want to see your skills in the kitchen.”

There were a lot of reasons that she would stay. She made a new friend, her Granny is here, if the magic everyone keeps telling her about is real, she could have something a little stable here. But her mind always trails back to Peter and the memories of the town created with him. Not to mention that a full moon was coming. But the main thing was her fear of the lurking feeling in her gut. There was something more about this visit that has her concerned.

“And if you’d allow me, I’d love to take you out on a proper date sometime…”

Ruby laughed at that. She really admired that someone was trying to entice her to stay.

A brisk wind blew through Ruby’s hair. She looked to the window that had been open the entire time. How could she feel something so familiar twice in one day?

“Fine. I’ll stay a little while,” Tiana smiled hearing this. “But if I feel like it, I’m gone,” she adds.

Tiana can live with that.


End file.
